


The Nights They Won't Remember

by pietromavximoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, jily - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Remus.’ She said again, her voice playful. ‘Truth or dare?’<br/>‘Dare.’ Remus answered, watching her with suspicious eyes.<br/>Lily grinned wickedly. ‘I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room.’</p><p>In which Sirius convinces everyone to play a game of truth or dare and unresolved feelings are revealed with the help of Firewhisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights They Won't Remember

There wasn’t much to think about, really, when Sirius had bounced over at breakfast that rainy Friday morning to sit next to Lily, catching the hair tie Remus threw at him from the other side of the table as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair, and began talking.  
‘I was thinking,’ he began as he tilted his head back, snapping the hair tie off his wrist and onto his hair, but Lily cut him off, swallowing a piece of toast before saying, ‘you mean you and James were thinking.’  
Sirius nodded, dismissing that impatiently with a wave of his hand. He plucked up a piece of toast from her plate and munched thoughtfully. Lily watched him with a half-exasperated, half-amused gaze. ‘Now I know exams are coming up and all – ’ he waved his hand again at this.  
‘Next week!’ Lily fought to keep the stressed tone out of her voice.  
‘Yes yes, but the only ones that really matter are OWLs and NEWTs, and since we’re in between, how much is failing these really gonna affect your future?’ He grinned at her raised eyebrows and continued. ‘So, we were thinking, why not do something fun tonight? You know, a little get together, James has some Firewhisky stashed away, so we had the idea . . .’  
‘Anything that starts with James is bringing Firewhisky and a little get together is bound to rip the night into tatters.’ Lily advised, snatching her toast out of Sirius’ hand.  
‘C’mon, Evans. Everything’s better in tatters.’  
Lily turned her gaze to her timetable, apparently immersed in it.  
Sirius went on. ‘Good, old fashioned truth or dare. Bring whoever you like. It’ll be fun.’ When Lily shook her head at his persistence, he raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.  
‘Oh it’s fine, we’ll probably beat you anyway.’  
Lily half-smiled. ‘Oh, I didn’t realise truth or dare was a competitive sport.’  
‘Of course it is.’ Sirius asserted, reaching over to grab the toast from her once again, taking a bite and successfully demolishing half of it. ‘If you refuse to tell the truth or do a dare, you’re getting drunk, aren’t you?’ His eyes twinkled as he grinned. ‘What did you think the Firewhisky’s for?’ He asked, frowning at her and Lily couldn’t help but laugh.  
She tilted her head, considering him. ‘Fine.’ She tried not to smile too much, but Remus’ smug expression from the opposite side of the table as he raised an eyebrow at Sirius and then not so subtly tilted his head towards James, helped in assuming an indifferent expression.  
Sirius grinned widely at her, giving her back her toast as he got up and walked away. ‘Meet you up in our dormitory at ten.’ And Lily watched him go, his hair slowly coming free of the pink band, with the resolution that she would not be the first one drunk.

 

When ten o’clock came, Lily was fumbling with her wand, watching Marlene dive into her suitcase, face squinted as she searched for her socks. When she finally surfaced, triumphantly holding her fluffy blue socks into the air before putting them on, she noticed Lily staring into space. Raising her eyebrows slightly as Lily’s spinning wand shot golden sparks whenever her finger flicked it, she cleared her throat.  
Lily’s head snapped up, her wand slowing. ‘Ready to go?’  
‘Yeah, Alice just went up, I ran into her on the way in.’  
‘So it’s a no–go with Mary and Dorcas, then?’ Lily sighed, heaving herself up off her bed and rubbing her eyes, which were already getting heavy.  
Marlene shook her head, rolling her eyes at the inconvenience. ‘They’re both still stuck in detention, doesn’t look like them or Peter are gonna join us anytime soon.’ A grin flitted across Marlene’s face. ‘More for us to drink, though.’  
Lily laughed, jumping off her bed and following Marlene down the stairs and across the common room to the boy’s dormitories.

They walked in to laughter, heads turning as they closed the door behind them.  
‘Lils, Marlene!’ Sirius said, waving his arms out with the air of someone about to give a tour of their own room. From his bed, Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed where he let his feet swing off.  
‘Everyone here, then?’ James asked, eyes swooping around the room quickly.  
Alice caught Lily and Marlene’s eye from the bed she was sitting on and tapped the duvet so they went to sit next to her.  
‘Alright then.’ James said and a sort of quiet spell fell over the room as he began to talk. ‘Rules are simple.’ There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, that twinkle he always got whenever he knew fun was about to ensue. ‘Whoever gets asked truth or dare chooses the next person to be asked. We’ve bewitched Sirius’ hair band to snap whenever that person is telling a lie, or doesn’t do a dare truthfully, in which case,’ he paused as he leaned to reach from under his bed to pull out a bottle, grinning wildly as he surfaced, ‘you’ll be getting drunk.’

 

It was a few hours later that found Marlene standing on her hands, her face red, and James out of breath from transforming into a stag and back to a human as many times as he could in a minute.

‘Okay, okay.’ Lily twirled the now repaired hair band around her fingers as she thought. ‘Remus.’ She said and everyone’s eyes turned to him. He was watching Lily with a slightly amused expression, as if daring her to do her very worst. A half-grin spread across her face, and, when she looked to James, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, nodding in agreement to her idea, an amused laugh escaping his lips as Alice looked between them both and shared a knowing look with everyone else in the room.  
‘Remus.’ She said again, her voice playful. ‘Truth or dare?’  
‘Dare.’ Remus answered, watching her with suspicious eyes.  
Lily grinned wickedly. ‘I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room.’ She threw him the band and he caught it, not taking his eyes off her, knowing full well that the band would snap if he didn’t kiss the person he found most attractive. Lily noticed, nudging James, that Remus’ face had flushed slightly and his eyes were wider.  
‘Oh, come on, Re.’ Sirius broke the silence, tossing his wand into the air and catching it deftly with one hand, leaning back against the wall behind him. ‘I promise the rest of us won’t get offended.’  
James laughed, but Remus only took a deep breath in and didn’t move.  
‘That hair band is dangerously close to snapping.’ Marlene mused.  
Remus seemed to make a decision, putting the hair tie around his wrist and getting off his bed slowly, his eyes still wide with apprehension and his hands shaking slightly.  
They all exchanged excited looks, beaming at him as he moved across the room. No-one seemed to realise who he was going to until he leaned across Sirius’ bed. Sirius’ wand, previously flying through the air, missed his hand and rolled off his bed and onto the floor, but no one even noticed. Sirius sat up a little straighter, his grey eyes growing big as Remus watched him carefully, moving in even closer. It happened suddenly – Sirius, not even aware of the blatant silence in the room, closed the gap between his and Remus’ lips automatically. He thought he had known for a while, that time seemed to melt away when he talked to Remus. He had known that his heart raced a week ago not because he had just gotten off his broom or even that they had just won the Quidditch game, but because Remus had hugged him tighter after that than Sirius dared hope he would, and he had felt a lump in his throat because his arms felt like home. He had known for a while, that he could be in love with Remus. He hadn’t even considered the thought that Remus could want him back.  
And he hadn’t known it would feel like this.

The first thought that hit Sirius was that Remus tasted warm, like spun gold, like liquid silver, and his skin, always sensitive to Remus’ touch, erupted with goosebumps when Remus’ hand weaved under his top, fingertips resting lightly on his hip. It was easy to kiss him, easy to pull on his top and bring him closer, easy to forget there was anyone else in the room. When Remus finally tilted his head back and their lips broke apart, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed and breathing in shallow breaths that were surely not enough to sustain whatever damage the other had just done, they both became painfully aware of the deafening silence in the room.  
Remus turned around, grinning bashfully, sneaking a look to Sirius, who, for the first time Remus could remember, was blushing, his cheeks tinted pink as his eyes darted around the room nervously. James, Remus turned to see, was wearing a look alike to that he assumed when he’d been hit over the head by a bludger the previous Quidditch game. Marlene and Alice were both hitting each other excitedly, refusing to take their eyes off Remus and Sirius. And for a terrifying second, Remus feared that he’d lose them all over a stupid, impulsive moment that had changed the way they all saw him. But then James was grinning at the two of them, his eyes twinkling in a silent sort of approval, and Remus couldn’t believe how relieved he was.  
‘’Bout time.’ Lily said, looking between Remus and Sirius and laughing lightly as she turned to James and said, ‘I do believe you owe me three galleons.’  
James gazed at her, and Remus and Sirius both saw him look at her the way they looked at each other, exchanging half-smirks between themselves when she looked at him in the same way. They weren’t too far off from realizing, either.  
‘Couldn’t have waited three more days.’ James shook his head at Remus and Sirius in disappointment.  
Remus was still to hesitant to speak to Sirius, so he rolled his eyes at James and Lily instead, who were now arguing about the dates their bet extended to.  
Everyone had forgotten about the game, taking gulps of Firewhisky every now and then and immersed in their own conversations. 

It was well past two in the morning now, and the castle was quiet apart from their dormitory. Eventually, Marlene and Alice decided to leave, giggling as they linked arms and said goodbye to everyone, and Lily watched them, half-amused, half-concerned, as they navigated their way down the stairs, trying not to trip over.  
‘I should probably go too, I promised Slughorn I would go to his breakfast thing tomorrow morning.’ Lily announced, trying to sit up from her spot on the floor, yawning as she stretched her arms in front of her.  
‘Lils, when you look back on your time at Hogwarts, specifically sixth year when we played truth or dare and Firewhisky and Remus and Sirius had their first kiss to many a surprised yet oddly satisfied face, would you rather remember seeing old Sluggy first thing the next morning or absolutely nothing because you stayed a little longer and slept in?’ James asked, the words coming out of his mouth quickly as he fought to keep them from jumbling together.  
Lily laughed, rolling her head back and sinking back to the floor to the pillow she was resting on without even bothering to argue the point.  
‘But I am really tired.’ James said after a second, blinking heavily. ‘Time to sleep?’ Without waiting for a general consensus, he turned the dormitory lights off and there was shifting in the darkness where Remus, in a whim, got up off the floor and climbed onto his bed, the place Sirius had chosen to reside an hour ago. Lily somehow found the energy to stumble up and make her way across the room to the first bed she felt knock into her shins, where she collapsed upon soundlessly. 

It was quiet for ten minutes, the silence filled with the even breathing of four people, impossible to tell who was awake and who was asleep. Eventually, James felt for the empty Firewhisky bottle on the floor and started spinning it around, his thoughts so loud he almost forgot no-one else could hear them. He thought of Lily – why was it always Lily that kept insisting on making a home in his head? He had tried for so long to forget about liking her. He had forgotten about her for a while. In third, fourth and fifth year, he had gone out with other girls and would hardly think twice about her. But this year things had changed, and where there used to be dislike there was suddenly a warm comfort they found in each other’s company, a mutual bond over their agreeance that Remus needed a big breakfast the day after the full moon, that Sirius should really pull a jumper on over his crop top in winter, that Snape was a loathsome git, that Alice should break up with whoever she was seeing and start dating Frank. Sixth year had changed a lot of things, and now James found himself staring into darkness, pining over Firewhisky-induced thoughts that weren’t blurry like the rest of them. A movement and a noise from the bed to his left told him that Sirius was awake.  
‘What do you think, Pads?’ James heard his own voice cut through the silence, and realised with a jolt of surprise, that he had been voicing his thoughts aloud the whole time. He watched the general direction of Sirius’ bed through heavy eyes as he waited for a reply, his eyes adjusting, with help from the dull moonlight pooled in the middle of the room, to the dark. He saw the shadow on Sirius’ bed shift, then, narrowing his eyes slightly to focus, he realised the shape was shaking slightly, and, as she rolled to the edge of his bed to hear better, he realised the sound he was listening to was muffled laughter.  
‘Oi!’ He exclaimed, feigning offence. ‘If you ever decided to whine about Remus to me – ’  
‘Did I hear my name?’ Remus’ voice came from the other side of the room, and there was the sound of someone hitting their heads on the wall and then an ‘ow!’  
‘That sounded suspiciously like Sirius.’ James could hear the grin in his own voice.  
Sirius’ voice came from the same spot Remus’ did. ‘Hush Prongs, and continue to profess your love to a half-asleep Evans.’  
It took James a few seconds to register his words, and as soon as he did, Lily’s laughter split through the quiet.  
‘Don’t tell me – ’ James groaned, turning back to squint at Sirius’ bed where Lily laughed harder, drowning out his protests. And James, despite himself, started to laugh as well, because, hell, there was no way they’d all remember any of this in the morning, and he’d be damned if they couldn’t laugh at themselves while it lasted.


End file.
